the ones who started it all
by TheFlyingGraysons
Summary: Because every fairytale is grounded somewhere in absolute truth.
1. intro

" **Did this mean every impossible fairy tale was grounded somewhere in absolute truth? Was there anything sane or normal at all, or was everything just magic and ghost stories?" -Bella Swan, New Moon.**

 _Before we can start my story, I have a question to ask you all. Do you believe in magic, fairytales, supernatural things? Do you believe in vampires, werewolves, fairies, witches, mermaids, and voodoo queens? No, I bet you don't. I mean, why would you? It's all just bedtime stories, right? Wrong. Oh, so very wrong. Ignorance can be both a blessing and a curse, however, I am far from ignorant._

 _I have never had the luxury of living a sheltered life. I have always known about the monsters lurking in the shadows, waiting to prey on ignorant humans. I have always known about the protecters waiting in the wings, ready to destroy the monsters and save said humans._

 _The monsters were not meant to turn out as evil as they became. No, that was not the intent at all. But free will is an unpredictable thing, and it can sour a person very easily. And once you have monsters, you need something to have the upper hand. Something to restore the balance of things. That's how the protectors were born._

 _Of course, not every 'monster' race is completely evil. Just as not every 'protector' race is completely good. There's good and bad in everything, yin and yang, night and day. And every creature has a natural enemy. Some even have natural alliances._

 _There's the classics, like vampires and werewolves being enemies, demons and angels being enemies, but then there are the ones that aren't mentioned in fairytales; like how fairies and mermaids have been at war with each other almost since the beginning of their creation. The amazons have been enemies with the elves ever since the elves found out they could increase their powers by eating human bones._

 _Perhaps I'm getting ahead of myself. After all, there are countless beings that exist that humans are blind to. Even a quick crash course would take all day._

 _But it doesn't matter what I tell you, does it? Because you won't believe me anyways. Supernatural beings, they don't exist. There's no mystical beings out there waiting to kill you, with other magical beings waiting to aid you. No, that's just crazy, isn't it?_

 _And you definitely wouldn't believe me if I told you that my mother was the person who created it all._

 **let me know if I should continue.**


	2. chapter one

The first thing I noticed about Forks was its color, which was green, eerily reminding me of my mother's eyes. Even while I was on the other side of the country she would still be able to watch me, and judge my every move. It was like nothing had changed.

"We don't have a spare room, so you'll have to room with Bella," Charlie said, drawing my attention towards him and away from the landscape.

"That's just fine." I replied, and fidget with my bracelet. I couldn't help but feel guilty about invading this stranger's' home, especially when he didn't know himself that I was a stranger.

Perhaps I should explain my current situation, as you're probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about. See, my mother is what you would call the baddest witch in town, as in, she's the top dog. She's like Kris Jenner, except instead of managing her children's careers and personal lives, she manages all the magical and supernatural community. Or, at least she does her best, but there are some things she has to let sort themselves out.

I bet you're wondering, well, why does this involve you invading a small town policeman's home? The answer to that, is my mother has been getting an alarmingly high sense of what I refer to as magical mojo, stemming from this little town in Washington named after a utensil. So, my mother decided as a present for my seventeenth birthday, I would get my first away from home assignment, one that could potentially last years. If you knew my mother, you would know that having the chance to be away from her for any prolonged period of time was a beautiful, wonderful, perfect gift.

She had decided to place me in the home of the chief of police, Charlie Swan, and his teenage daughter Isabella Swan, using her mind magic mumbo jumbo to place memories of an estranged sister needing a home to place her child in, for only a little while. Throw in a little endearing charm and boom, you've got a brand new family with a loving emotional attachment to you, even though you only have the slightest clue as to who they are.

"I know you and Bella were close when you were younger," Charlie began, and I felt worry and a hint of awkward radiating off of him. "She's been going through a rough time, and I was hoping you would be able to help her be happy again."

I took a moment to comb through his mind, and found that he hardly had any mental resistance. I saw memories of a girl I knew to be his daughter, existing in a zombie like trance ever since her first boyfriend broke up with her and moved away. Interesting, my dear mother seemed to have left this part out. I'll have to thank her.

"Of course, Charlie. I'll do anything I can to help Bella." I told him, and I meant what I said. A bit of charm and she'll be back to normal.

"I'm not sure if she even quite knows that you're coming to stay with us, really," Charlie sighed heavily. "She didn't respond much when I told her. I don't think she even noticed me putting a second bed in her room."

I frowned at that, that didn't seem like normal breakup behavior.

"She started getting a little better, I think," Charlie continued. "She hung out with a friend recently, and she's started going over to a family friend's house, but I know she still isn't better."

"All this from a breakup?" I ask aloud without realizing it.

Charlie shrugged. "I don't understand it much either. All I know is that she's hurting."

I nodded, and the rest of the ride was silent, save for the occasional comment from Charlie about Forks High or some of the local activities available. From what I could tell, I would be making a lot of trips to Port Angeles.

His house was homey, something that put me at ease. It was nowhere near the expansive mansion my mother insisted on living in, and for that I was grateful. I'm not sure if you can tell, but her and I have an awful relationship.

Charlie showed me to Bella's room, well, I guess now it's our room, and told me that the smaller dresser was mine, and apologized that there wasn't any more room. I waved him off, since I had been planning to get a few things once I settled in anyways, and then he let me be. Something I could tell I would really like about Charlie was the privacy he gave. I looked around the room I would be living in for awhile, and tried to get to know the person I would be living with. After all, her and I were supposed to have been insanely close when we were younger.

I picked up a well worn copy of Wuthering Heights, and could tell it had been awhile since anyone had read it. I expected to see Bella reading it, but instead, I get drawn into a vision of an elderly woman smiling as she set it in a bag with a few other scattered books, intending to give it to her granddaughter Bella.

I frowned, and picked up another object, this one a bracelet. I got the image of a smiling, cheery woman picking it up and putting it in a shopping cart, intending to give it to her daughter as a birthday gift. Her daughter being Bella, of course.

I was starting to worry, because I didn't understand why my magic wasn't able to work on Bella's things. I decided to lay on top of her bed, only for a moment, to see what that would bring.

Finally, I saw Bella lying on the bed, sleeping, but the thing that worried me was the pale boy watching her from the end of the bed as she slept. I then get drawn into another vision, this time Bella is awake and aware of the boy watching her. They're kissing, and even I could tell through the vision that the boy was holding back immensely while kissing her. The vision ended, and I sensed someone walking up the stairs.

I got off the bed, and attempted to read the mind of the person walking to the bedroom door. When I realized I was getting nothing, I worried.

The door opened, and a girl stood before me. From having entered her father's mind earlier, I knew it was Bella.

Her skin was pale, almost sickly in a way, and she had deep circles under her eyes. Her heart shaped face was thin, and her dark brown hair hung around her face in slightly greasy strands. However, her eyes were shocking to say the least, considering they seemed as though they were truly dead.

"Who are you?" Bella said, and I knew it was supposed to be a question, but her voice was so monotone that it was hard to tell.

I smiled brightly, and crossed the distance between us to give her a hug. Bella stiffened greatly when I did, so I quickly moved away from her.

"I'm Castalia, your cousin. You really don't remember me?" I fake pouted, and wondered why she hadn't shown any sort of aha! reaction to her 'favorite cousin's' return.

Bella shook her head. "I don't have a cousin named Castalia."

My smile dropped, and my brow furrowed in confusion. Hadn't my mother done her mind mumbo jumbo and planted faux memories in both Charlie _and_ Bella's head?

"Bells, I see you found Castalia!" Charlie exclaimed, and I knew he was trying to show enough emotion for both him and Bella, considering she was showing next to nothing.

"Dad, I don't have a cousin named Castalia. I don't know her." Bella said, and for the first time I heard a bit of worry in her tone.

"Of course you do, Bella, you just haven't seen her in awhile." Charlie said, and he shot me an apologizing glance. "Did you have fun at Jakes?"

Bella nodded, but it seemed like she was running on autopilot. It looked like Charlie was waiting for her to elaborate on her time with this Jake person, but she didn't.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to be going to sleep for school, right?" Charlie suggested, and Bella nodded mechanically again.

"Goodnight, Charlie." I said softly, and he nodded at me before leaving the room.

Bella laid down in her bed without changing the sweatpants and tee shirt she had been wearing, and I took a pair of pajama pants and a tank top out of my bag. I changed in the bathroom, and then walked back in the room. Bella had gotten under the covers at that point, and was facing away from me. Quietly, I got in my bed, and hugged my blanket close. I didn't think Bella was going to say anything to me, but she surprised me.

"I know you aren't my cousin." She said, and then was silent.

I was definitely going to rip my mother a new one when I talked to her tomorrow.

 **as you can tell, this will be set in new moon, and continue on from there.**

 **this is going to be an imprint story (eventually) but i'm not sure who I should have imprint on her. I think either Jake, Seth, Embry, or Paul will be who. Let me know in a review who you want it to be? Any suggestions are fine. Thank you in advance and i hope you like it so far!**


End file.
